


Hush

by thewishingdragon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: Based on this prompt sent to my nsfw tumblr: "You make a sound and it's game over" where Veronica is blindfolded while tied spread eagle and the heathers take turns dripping wax onto her.





	Hush

“You make a sound and it’s game over.”

Veronica fought back the whine that begged to tear free from her throat at the words. The sensation of wax dripping down her chest made her want to kick and squirm, but the cuffs binding her wrists and ankles made moving from her position difficult.

She focused on breathing evenly, attempting to calm herself enough that she wouldn’t be tempted to make noise, until she felt a trail of wax dripping down her torso. She jerked against the cuffs, trying in vain to press her thighs together to get any friction at all.

“Aww, look!” Mac giggled from her right, “I think she wants to be fucked. Should we touch her?”

Another drop of wax, this time, against her collarbone, and Veronica’s hips jerked off the bed.

Duke chuckled. “With the way she’s moving, you’d think she was about to cum just from this.”

Veronica wanted to moan, to beg for more, to tell them just how close she really was, but the thought of their fun ending as a result made her hold herself back.

The next drop of wax, on her inner thigh this time, made her want to whimper, made her squeeze her eyes shut beneath the blindfold and bite her lip as she did her best to hold on to her wits.

“She looks desperate,” Chandler remarked, “You want to be fucked, don’t you? Is that it? Do you want one of us to fuck you with a strap-on while we do this?”

Veronica nodded frantically, bucking her hips as she felt a stream of hot wax against her right nipple.

“Ooh! Maybe you should ride her face!” Veronica could practically _hear_ the smirk on Mac’s face. “I’ll bet she’d love that!”

“Or you could go down on her,” Duke said, “We all know you like to use her thighs as earmuffs.”

Veronica grinned, imagining the cute pout on Chandler’s face, until she felt more wax dripping down her left breast.

“Don’t fucking laugh at me,” Chandler hissed, “I know how much you _love_ being tied up like this, helpless and unable to resist while we play with you. You’re just as much of a little slut as I am.”

“So you admit you’re a slut?” Duke asked.

“I mean, last week I had her begging me to fuck her ass with my strap-on,” Mac said, and _oh,_ Veronica wanted to _see_ that, “So I think it’s safe to say that she’s more of a slut than Veronica is.”

_“Hey!”_

Veronica had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from snickering.

“Still, Veronica definitely looks desperate,” Mac purred, “How about it, Honey Bun? Do you want us to fuck you? I can have Heather on her knees with her head between your thighs in a second. All you have to do is say yes.”

Veronica nodded eagerly, spreading her legs as wide as her restraints would allow.

Duke chuckled. “Our pretty slut wants to be fucked. Go on, Heather. You’ve been staring at her pussy for the past five minutes.”

“Fuck you,” Chandler snapped.

Veronica heard Duke snicker. “How about you fuck Veronica first, and we’ll see?”

Chandler huffed, and Veronica nearly yelped at the sudden sensation of a warm tongue on her clit, a stark contrast to the cold air of her room.

“You like that?” Mac cooed, and Veronica ground her hips upwards as more hot wax splattered against her stomach.

She was so close, so very very-

She only just managed not to cry out in disappointment as Chandler pulled away.

“Holy shit, she really _is_ about to cum just from the wax,” Chandler whispered.

Duke cackled. “Wow. You like this that much?”

Veronica nodded, hips gyrating against the empty air in a vain attempt at getting any kind of relief.

“Well then,” Mac purred, “Let’s see if you can really cum just from this, hmm?”

The next drop of wax hit her bicep, then her side, then the dips in her hip bones, pooling there and making Veronica want to roll her hips against the sensation.

The bell on her collar jingled as she tossed her head back when they dripped hot wax down her thighs.

She just needed a little more. Just a bit-

A fresh trail of hot wax poured on her stomach, flowing down the sensitive flesh of her sides and onto the tarp they laid out before, and she forgot to be quiet, _screaming_ as her orgasm hit her like a train.

Her toes curled, and she thrashed against the cuffs as it rippled through her, nails digging into her palms as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

Finally, she came down, spent, hips jerking minutely as the aftershocks rippled through her and eventually subsided, leaving her gasping for breath.

The blindfold came off, and Veronica squeezed her eyes shut against the sudden brightness.

“Jesus,” Duke muttered, “I didn’t even know you knew _how_ to be that loud.”

“I’ve never seen you cum like that before,” Mac said, her voice an awed whisper.

Veronica whimpered, tugging at her cuffs, and the Heathers all jumped into action, working together to release her and get the quickly cooling wax off of Veronica’s skin.

* * *

“Are you okay?” Chandler asked. They had finally gotten everything cleaned up and were currently piled up together on the bed.

Veronica nodded, humming in contentment.

“I thought you were gonna pass out for a second, there,” Duke admitted.

Mac laughed. “I didn’t think you’d actually be able to cum from that.”

Veronica smiled, yawning tiredly and snuggling up closer to her girlfriends.

“Don’t fall asleep on us yet,” Duke said, “We’ve still got to get you cleaned up.”

Veronica pouted.

“None of that,” Mac chuckled, “We just want to make sure you feel alright after all that. Just think about how good you’ll feel after a nice, hot bubble bath.”

Veronica hummed sleepily.

Chandler grinned. “And maybe in the morning we can fuck you properly.”

Duke snickered. “Are you upset that you didn’t get to eat her out?”

“Fuck off.”

Veronica giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like! I love hearing from y'all! And please don't hesitate to send me an ask on tumblr at shanes-scribbles!


End file.
